Just a Cold?
by flaming-river
Summary: Yuki's pregnant! or is it something else? A weird fluff, one-shot.


Title: Just a cold? Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, but I do own your soul! XD This is my first Gravitation fanfic which I've posted online. The others which I've written I consider as MAJOR crap and unfinished work. -_-  
  
"Yuu~ki," sang Shuichi to his lover. Yuki didn't make a single move. "Yuuuuki!" This time Shuichi received a muffled groan. Shuichi then shook Yuki, all the while whining, "C'mon, get up." Yuki stayed where he was. To make it simple, he didn't want to get up. Hell, he wanted to stay in that bed all day! Suddenly, something clamped down on his ear. "GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yuki shot up and nearly jumped out of the warm covers. Meanwhile, Shuichi giggled menacingly, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "You didn't have to do that you damn brat!" Yuki rubbed the bridge of his nose. For some reason, he felt lightheaded and drowsy. "But you wouldn't get up and I have to go to work soon!" "Then go to work," said Yuki, flopping down on the bed. The motion made his vision distorted and everything seemed like a blur for a moment. He felt as if his limbs were made of lead, and the taste of bile was evident in his throat. Shuichi's banter wasn't helping one bit either. "...and I won't see you for hours!!!" "Shut up!" Shuichi started sniffling and crying chibi tears. Yuki lay silent for a moment and then kissed Shuichi. "Yuki, I love you so much!" Shuichi leapt forward to hug Yuki, but was stopped by a fist. Yuki's punch was unusually weak and he looked a little pale. "Yuki, are you okay?" "I'm fine," gulped the novelist. Then Yuki turned away and puked.  
  
~XD o.O O.o @.@~  
  
"Nya~ Hiro, I can't come to work." "Why?" "Yuki's sick." "Mm, I see." A long sigh was heard over the line. "Well then, I just don't want to be the one to tell K that." "Tell me what?" inquired K's heavily accented voice. "Shuichi's not coming to work." "WHAAT? Give me the damn phone." The sound of the phone being snatched away was heard and then K's voice boomed over the phone, "Now what do you mean you're not coming to work?" "Yuki's sick, I can't just leave him alone," pouted Shuichi. "Yes you can!" yelled Yuki from the bedroom. "I never wanted you to stay home, baka!" "We need you more than that sex whore!" "Don't call my Yuki a sex whore!" cried Shuichi indignantly. "Who said what?!" roared Yuki, which ended up with him in a coughing fit. Shuichi bit his lip and then said hurriedly, "I'm sorry, but this is really important. Bye!" He slammed the phone down onto the receiver, and rushed back to Yuki. "Are you feeling better Yuki?" "No." Yuki sat up and brushed back a handful of blonde hair. "Get me my laptop and some clothes." Shuichi obediently obeyed and retrieved the items. Yuki shifted uncomfortably as Shu watched him dress. He grabbed his laptop and snapped it open, pushing the start button immediately. "You're not planning to work are you?" No answer came from the blonde. "Yuki! You're sick! You shouldn't even be up!" "Well whose fault is that?" snapped the novelist back irritably. "My deadline's on the 26th and today is the 25th. I don't need Mizuki yelling at me when I feel like crap already!" "But today IS the 26th!" The blonde froze. "You spent all of yesterday lying on the couch because of a hangover." "..." "I guess you'll have to deal with your editor after all." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said Shuichi running to the door. It was Yuki's editor. "Hello there Shindou-san, is Yuki-san home?" "Yep!" said the pink-headed singer excitedly. "He's sick though." "Really? Are you sure he's not faking it?" "Of course! You're welcome to see him if you want." Mizuki stepped into Yuki's house and into his room where Yuki lay; his laptop on top of his legs which was covered with silken sheets, a box of tissue next to him. He sneezed loudly and didn't notice the two that had entered his room. "So you are sick." Yuki raised an eyebrow from his laptop. "Who invited you into my house?" "Shindou-san." Yuki gave Shuichi his death glare before looking back at his editor. "Have you finished the manuscript, Yuki-san?" "No." "I thought not. I'm used to you being late and skipping town, but I never thought you'd be sick. I'll push the deadline back one day, but that's it. Nobody can resist Japan's #1 novelist anyways." She said half-jokingly Yuki grunted and Mizuki left, leaving Yuki and Shuichi to themselves again. "Yuki, you should really go see a doctor." "I'm sure that neither of us wants to be mobbed by fangirls." "Oh...right..." "Hmph. Baka." "I know! I'll go online to search for what you've caught." Yuki stared at Shuichi, dumbfounded. Was he being serious? "You search, I'm going to take a shower," said Yuki, staggering towards the bathroom. "Y-Yuki, you shouldn't-" "I can manage on my own!" snapped the agitated writer. He slammed thee bathroom door shut with a loud BANG! Shuichi sighed and went back to the bed. Picking up Yuki's laptop, he accessed Internet Explorer and typed into the Yahoo search box. He began reading through a whole list of diseases boredly. "Hmm...Pregnancy? Yuki can't be pregnant." He said with a small laugh. "Signs of pregnancy are morning sickness, irritability, and weight gain. Well, Yuki is always mean and he did feel sick, but he didn't gain any-" The bathroom door swung open, Yuki strode out in a blue bathrobe, a sulky expression on his face. "Damn scale must be broken. Either that or I gained 2 pounds over night." Shuichi then screamed and fell off the bed in a dead faint.  
  
~ ^___^ ~  
  
A few moments later, Shuichi woke up to find Eiri staring at him, face to face. On instinct he sprang up, bashing their heads together.  
"Itai!" "Fuck! Watch it, baka!" "Gomen, Yuki! Does it hurt?" "I'm alright. No thanks to you." Yuki rubbed his forehead. "Why were you screaming anyways?' "Well, erm...you see..." Shuichi squirmed and then blurted out, "I thought you were pregnant!" Yuki looked at Shuichi weirdly. "What the fuck?! Men can't be pregnant!" "You just had all the signs and we have been doing it lately." "Baka!" Yuki paused and then sat down on the bed. "I'm still tired so I'm going back to sleep," said the novelist as he curled up under the covers. "Good night. I love you," said Shuichi and though he didn't hear it, there was a reply. "I love you, too, Shuichi."  
  
THE END!  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this strange fic, please R&R! ^_^ 


End file.
